harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Diggory
}} Cedric Diggory (September/October, 1977 – 24 June, 1995) was the son of Amos Diggory and his wife. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. During his time at school he was a prefect and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Seeker. In his sixth year Cedric put his name forward to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He was selected as the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion and, although overshadowed in the press by the entry of Harry Potter, Cedric enjoyed almost overwhelming support from the student body, and after the first two tasks, tied with Harry for first place. Cedric and Harry completed the Third Task together. Both took hold of the Triwizard Cup, which transported them to the Little Hangleton graveyard. In the graveyard Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew with the Killing Curse, on the order of Lord Voldemort. During the following duel between Harry and Voldemort, Cedric's echo reappeared during Priori Incantatem, and helped the echoes of Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce hold off Voldemort long enough for him to escape. His only request was for Harry to take his body back to his parents, which Harry honoured. In 2020, Diggory's participation in the Triwizard Tournament and subsequent death became a flashpoint for two major incursions by Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy with a Time-Turner, the focus of which was to try to save Diggory from being killed by Lord Voldemort. One such excursion, which resulted in Diggory's humiliating defeat in the First Task, creating an alternate timeline in which Diggory still tied to win the tournament and was killed by Lord Voldemort, but there were many key differences. The second incursion caused Diggory to fail the Second Task as well, thus resulting in him losing the tournament. In this new, grim alternate timeline, Diggory did not win the tournament and thus was spared from Lord Voldemort. In his humiliation, however, he became a Death Eater and eventually killed Neville Longbottom, thus preventing Longbottom's slaughter of the snake Nagini. Voldemort reigned supreme, with Dumbledore's Army in hiding and Dolores Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Both incursions were later corrected by a further trip back in time and the use of Shield Charms to prevent the original incidents which stopped Cedric Diggory from completing the first two tasks. Harry Potter would later take his son Albus to visit Diggory's grave, something which he himself often did, simply to say sorry for a life that had been stolen. Biography Early life Cedric was born in September/October, 1977, to Amos Diggory and his wife. He grew up near Ottery St Catchpole, a small town located in Devon, England. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1989. Hogwarts years Cedric was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, and distinguished himself as both an academic and athletic student, becoming a prefect in his fifth year, as well as captain and Seeker of the house Quidditch team. |235x235px]] In 1993, Cedric captained his team against Gryffindor in the first match of the school year. Originally, the match should have taken place between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy played on the fact that his arm had been injured by the hippogriff Buckbeak to get out of playing in stormy conditions. During the match, Cedric and Harry Potter contested the Golden Snitch. However, Harry was overcome by the presence of Dementors and fell from his broom. Cedric caught the Golden Snitch, but as soon as he realised what had happened to Harry, he immediately offered to replay the match. The Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, declined the offer, knowing that Cedric had won the match fair and square. In 1994, Cedric was one of the first to congratulate Harry on obtaining a Firebolt to replace his old broom. In the summer of 1994, Cedric attended the Quidditch World Cup with his father, travelling to the game with the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as he and his father lived close to the Burrow. Sixth year Cedric started his sixth year in September 1994, the same year that the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated. Being of age, Cedric submitted his name to the Goblet of Fire for the chance to become the Hogwarts Champion. On 31 October, the Goblet chose the champions to represent the three schools; Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, and Cedric himself for Hogwarts. Cedric joined the other champions in a small room off the Great Hall, and was surprised to learn that after he had left the Hall, the Goblet had produced a fourth name — Harry Potter. Despite Harry's protestations, Cedric did not believe Harry at all. Triwizard Champion |left]] In the weeks that followed his selection, Cedric was supported by the majority of the school, even the Slytherins. Enchanted badges became popular around the school that read Support CEDRIC DIGGORY — the REAL Hogwarts Champion!, then changed to read POTTER STINKS. Cedric, however, was not fond of the badges and asked his friends not to wear them. As part of the Tournament, Cedric took part in the Wand weighing ceremony conducted by Garrick Ollivander, who deemed his wand "pleasantly springy", and posed for photos for the Daily Prophet. However, his entry into the Tournament was completely overlooked by Rita Skeeter's article on the event in favour of Harry, a situation about which his father was most displeased. First Task In the months before to the First Task, Cedric was informed by Harry that the first task was to get past a dragon. Cedric was the only Champion not to be aware of them, and Harry felt it was only fair to tell him so everyone would be on an even footing. On 24 November, the Champions gathered and randomly selected miniature versions of a dragon with a number on them to indicate the order in which they would face them. Cedric drew the Swedish Short-Snout and the number one slot, so entered the arena first to attempt to retrieve the golden egg it was guarding. Facing the dragon, Cedric transfigured a rock into a Labrador to distract the creature. While the dragon turned to chase the dog, Cedric went for the Golden egg. Although he retrieved it, the dragon lost interest in the dog, preferring to go after Cedric. The dragon burned Cedric on the side of his face, and he barely managed to get away from it. He was tended to by Madam Pomfrey, who applied an orange paste to his face to heal the wound. Yule Ball and Second Task Like all the Champions, Cedric had to work out the clue hidden in the golden egg to prepare for the Second Task. He was aided by Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who told him to take it into the bath and listen to it underwater. He took it into the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor, and opened the egg underwater. He heard the clue, but it took him a while to figure out that it referred to the merpeople in the lake. robes|left]] At Christmas, Cedric was required to attend the Yule Ball, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. He asked Cho Chang to attend the ball with him, and she accepted. Towards the end of the ball, Cedric found Harry and told him to take the egg into the bath and "mull things over in the hot water" as he had done. As repayment for warning him about the dragons, he gave Harry access to the Prefect's Bathroom to work out the clue. On 24 February, the Second Task took place. Having deciphered the clue in the golden egg, Cedric knew he had to breathe underwater for at least an hour and retrieve something that had been stolen from him. He effectively employed the Bubble-Head Charm, and reached the merpeople village shortly after Harry. He found that his something that he would "sorely miss" was Cho, and rescued her. He warned Harry — who was worried about the other "hostages" — to hurry up, then swam to the surface. He arrived one minute outside the hour time limit, and received forty-seven points. After two tasks, he was tied for first place with Harry. Third Task Prior to the Third Task, Cedric, along with the other Champions, joined Ludo Bagman to view the maze that was being grown on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Along with Harry, Cedric was dismayed to see the Quidditch pitch overgrown, but was assured by Bagman that the pitch would be returned to normal following the conclusion of the Tournament. On 24 June, Cedric was joined by his parents, who had been invited to watch the Third Task. During the meeting, his father confronted Harry over the coverage he had been receiving in the press at the expense of his son. Cedric tried to calm him down and explain that it was not Harry's fault, then apologised to Harry. Because they were tied for first place, Cedric entered the maze with Harry. They split up, each hoping to be the first to get to the Triwizard Cup placed in the centre of the maze. Soon after, Cedric encountered one of Rubeus Hagrid's now gigantic Blast-Ended Skrewts, and narrowly escaped being burned by it. After the Skrewt, Cedric came across Viktor Krum. Krum — who was under the Imperius Curse at the time — attacked Cedric with the Cruciatus Curse. He was saved by Harry, who stunned Krum, and reluctantly shot red sparks into the air to mark Krum's position, so that the Durmstrang champion could be retrieved from the maze. Despite being briefly united, he and Harry split apart again to seek the cup. Cedric spotted the cup, and sprinted towards it as fast as he could. From his left, an Acromantula burst onto the path and attacked him. His wand was knocked out of his hand, but the timely arrival of Harry distracted it enough for Cedric to recover his own wand. Although the giant spider was too powerful to be brought down by a single spell, Harry and Cedric both stunned it at the same time. Recovering, the two of them found themselves next to the Triwizard Cup. Having been saved by Harry twice in the maze, Cedric urged him to take the Cup. The two argued about who should take it and win the Tournament, each pointing out that they had been helped by the other. Eventually, Harry suggested that they both take it for a Hogwarts victory. Pleased, Cedric helped the injured Harry towards the Cup, and they both took hold of it. Their touch activated the Cup, which had been turned into a Portkey, and the two of them were transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. Little Hangleton graveyard and death The Portkey deposited both Cedric and Harry in a graveyard. Confused, Cedric recommended proceeding with wands out until they knew what was going on. Soon after their arrival, Peter Pettigrew emerged from the darkness carrying the small form of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to "Kill the spare", and he used Voldemort's own wand to murder Cedric with the Killing Curse. Although dead, Cedric still had a role to play in the night's events. After Voldemort was reborn, he and Harry engaged in a duel, during which their wands — which shared a wand core from the same phoenix — connected, creating the effect known as Priori Incantatem, the backward spell effect. Voldemort's wand began regurgitating the last spells it had cast in reverse. Cedric's shadow emerged from Voldemort's wand, along with the shadows of Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, and James and Lily Potter. Cedric's "echo" asked Harry to take his body back to his parents while he helped the others. Harry agreed, and when he broke the wand connection, the shadows advanced on Voldemort, shielding Harry. Harry used the opportunity to take hold of Cedric's body, then summon the Cup to himself and transport them both back to Hogwarts. by Harry]] Cedric's body was returned to the grounds, and Harry clung to it, refusing to let it go until Albus Dumbledore pulled him away. The crowd that had gathered for the Third Task erupted into screams when they realised what had happened, and Cedric's parents were grief-stricken by the fate that had been befallen their son (although his mother attempted to console herself by reflecting that Cedric had not suffered in death, and that he had died after winning the Tournament, believing that the victory would have made him happy). Cedric's death was widely felt throughout the school, and on 26 June the Leaving Feast was turned into a memorial for him, with black banners replacing the house colours. Dumbledore delivered a tribute to Cedric, and relayed the events that had led to his death to the student body, telling them, against the explicit wishes of the Ministry of Magic, that the young Hufflepuff had been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself. Post-mortem The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to accept Harry Potter's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and tried to hush up Cedric's death, claiming that it was a freak accident during the Tournament that killed him. He also slandered Harry Potter as a liar and questioned Albus Dumbledore's sanity. In death, Cedric proved to be an inspiration to many students at Hogwarts. His death was heartfelt and was tragic enough to cause even those who disliked Harry Potter to believe his claims of Voldemort's return. During the school year after Cedric's death, Hogwarts was under the watchful eyes of the Ministry of Magic with Dolores Umbridge, a high-ranking Ministry official being employed as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She constantly told students that Harry Potter lied about Cedric's death and refused to teach any practical magic. 's, was stuck on the D.A.'s mirror as something to look at for inspiration]] This started a rebellion amongst the students, and they formed Dumbledore's Army, an alliance against Umbridge that taught students how to prepare themselves for the day that Lord Voldemort announced his return. During the D.A's meetings, Cedric was a key point of interest, with students wanting accounts of how he died, and his former girlfriend, Cho, seeking comfort from Harry, by asking whether Cedric would have survived if he had known what they were being taught. Harry, in turn, assured her that Cedric had known what he (Harry) was teaching the other students, but Cedric was simply unable to match Voldemort's experience and evil, and that Harry himself had made it back through good luck, rather than greater talent. Later on that year, only when incontrovertible proof of the Dark Lord's return was presented, did Fudge believe Voldemort had indeed returned and that Cedric was actually murdered. Cedric was thereafter remembered as someone who had not strayed across the dark path and whom had stood up to Voldemort. Harry continued to honour him by keeping a badge that read "Support Cedric Diggory". Alternate Timelines By 2020, Cedric's father, Amos, was still greatly grieving for his son's death. When he found out Harry Potter had retrieved a Time-Turner, he begged Harry to use it to save Cedric. Harry stated that it was dangerous to meddle with time, but his own son, Albus Potter, secretly agreed to it along with his friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Although they managed to create alternate realities (including one where Cedric lived), it changed time too much and they had to restore the original timeline. A year later, in 2021, Harry visited Cedric's grave which was placed on a beautiful hill. He shared this experience with his son, Albus Potter, explaining that he came to say sorry for a life that was stolen and that he visits every year on the anniversary of Cedric's death. He tells Albus that Cedric was a great wizard and that he did not deserve his fate. Physical appearance Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. Although he was a Seeker, a position usually taken by small and light players, he was well-built and burly. Because of his handsomeness, Cedric caught attention from numerous girls at Hogwarts: Angelina Johnson once commented that he was tall and good-looking, while Katie Bell stated that he was "strong and silent". Even the disdainful Pansy Parkinson acknowledged his good looks, and the fact that Fleur tried to use her Veela allure on him to let him become her date for the Yule Ball is further proof of how attractive he could be to the opposite sex. Personality and traits 's expense]] Cedric was said to be an embodiment of the qualities of Hufflepuff House. He had a sense of fair play: during the 1993 Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, despite his capture of the Golden Snitch (which ensured his team's victory), Cedric immediately offered to replay the match once he found out that his opponent, Harry Potter, had fallen from his broom due to the influence of the Dementors. Later on, he provided Harry with information as to how to decipher the golden egg clue for the Second Task. After Harry saved him in the maze, Cedric realised that Harry was the one who truly deserved to take the Triwizard Cup, and had no qualms with openly acknowledging it, which actually resulted in an argument of sorts between them. This sense of fair play and his ability to accept there were those who were better than him is a definite testament to his nobility and his grace. He also appeared to possess a strength of character that was not unlike Harry's: despite Fleur's turning the force of her Veela charm on him while asking him to be her date for the Yule Ball, he still refused, for he already had a date - Cho Chang. Hence, it could be said that Cedric was a man of his word with remarkable inner strength, especially given how he was able to successfully resist the allure of Veela charm (which could be overwhelming) and keep his previously made promise. Besides all this, Cedric was genuinely modest, telling his father that his victory in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff rematch had not been a truly fair one. All the female Gryffindor Chasers described him as being "strong and silent", suggesting that he was sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary. He was also courteously polite to foreigners: though he supported Ireland during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final, he was still civil to Viktor Krum (who was from Bulgaria). The fact that his spirit's last request to Harry had only been to take his body back to his parents also proved that he loved his parents dearly. While this side of him was never seen in the original timeline, he appeared to have a sense of honour and importance for his title at the school, proved by the fact that in one of the alternate timelines in which he was humiliated during the Triwizard cup, this feeling of embarrassment eventually led him to join the Death Eaters in this timeline, meaning that if his pride or status was to ever been shot down enough, this feeling of anger would have turned him over to the Death Eaters. Magical abilities and skills on Cedric's skills|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)}} Given how Cedric was chosen and subsequently acknowledged to be more than capable of participating in the Triwizard Tournament, it can be deduced that he was a skilful and competent wizard in his own right, with even Barty Crouch Jr acknowledging as a talented wizard. He was also an accomplished Quidditch player. *'Quidditch:' As the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric was a skilful flyer and Quidditch player, especially since the position of Seeker was generally considered to be the hardest position to play. In particular, he was noted to have a very fast swerve. He even defeated Harry Potter once, although this had been due to the presence of Dementors causing Harry to fall off his broom. *'Transfiguration:' Cedric was shown to be skilled in Transfiguration, given how he transformed a rock into a dog during the first task of the Tournament, and apparently took the subject at N.E.W.T.-level. *'Charms:' Cedric was shown to be skilled in Charms, using a successful Bubble-Head Charm during the second task of the Tournament, and took the subject at N.E.W.T.-level. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Cedric was skilled in spells taught in Defence against the Dark Arts. *'Strong Will: '''Cedric was shown to possess an exceptionally strong willpower that could rival that of Harry's, and was able to accept defeat with a good grace. For instance, he was able to successfully resist Fleur's Veela charm and honour his previous arrangement with Cho, which was no easy feat as Veela charm could be particularly powerful, and Fleur seemed to be turning on the full force of it upon him. Later on, though it obviously cost him every ounce of resolution to do so, Cedric was willing to acknowledge Harry as the true winner by offering him the Triwizard Cup, despite the fact that it meant forgoing the glory that he - and by extension, his House - had fought so hard for. Relationships Amos Diggory , his father]] Amos Diggory was immensely proud of his son and his achievements, especially when he beat Harry Potter during a Quidditch match in 1993, dismissing Cedric's insistence that Harry had fallen off his broom because of Dementors just before Cedric caught the Snitch. During the Triwizard Tournament, Amos was outraged that the ''Daily Prophet completely overlooked the fact that Cedric was also a Hogwarts champion in favour of Harry Potter, and made no mention of him at all. Despite his son trying to point out that it wasn't Harry's fault, Amos countered by remarking that Harry hadn't done anything to correct them. After Cedric's death, Amos was overcome with grief. Along with his wife, he visited Harry in the hospital wing, and thanked him for bringing his son's body back, and assured Harry that he wasn't to blame for his son's death. Cho Chang date]] Cho Chang started dating Cedric when he asked her to be his partner for the Yule Ball. She was very taken with him, and they, along with the other Champions and partners, opened the dancing at the Ball. During the Second Task, Cho was the "something" that Cedric would "sorely miss", and was placed into a bewitched sleep. Taken beneath the waves of the lake to the Merpeople's village, Cedric rescued her. During the awarding of points for the Task, she gave him a glowing look. Cedric and Cho also went on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop during the year. Cedric's death hit her hard, and she cried a lot over him. In the following year, she grew closer to Harry, and was confused by her feelings for him, and felt guilty over them. However, their relationship was not to last, as she soon began using their relationship to talk about Cedric and try to get some closure over his death, which ultimately failed as Harry disliked talking about it, and refused to, leading Cho to cry. Harry Potter , his ally and fellow champion ]] Cedric and Harry Potter had a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness, though they were not close. In 1993, when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played against each other in Quidditch, Cedric offered to replay the match after Harry was incapacitated by Dementors, though the Gryffindors refused, acknowledging that Cedric caught the Golden Snitch fair and square. The following year, when Harry was selected as Hogwarts' champion along with Cedric, Cedric was initially sceptical of Harry's claims that he was not to blame, but he still disapproved of students wearing Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks badges and discouraged it. When Harry and Cedric found the cup, they both aggressively tried to stop each other and take it for themselves, but when Cedric was pinned down and being dragged away by the vines in the maze, he begged for Harry to help him and Harry rushed to his aid. They assisted each other multiple times during the Tournament out of good sportsmanship, agreeing in the end that they were equally winners. Both of them touching the Triwizard Cup led to Cedric's murder, an event which haunted Harry for years. During Harry's duel with Voldemort, his spirit appeared to assist Harry when the two wands connected. He asked Harry to bring his body back to his parents. When the connection was broken, he and the other spirits that appeared distracted Voldemort to buy Harry enough time to escape with his body. Harry risked his own life to take Cedric's body back, nearly dying as the Portkey was too far away to reach, forcing him to use a Summoning Charm. Harry would later use the death of Cedric (along with the deaths of his mother and father) as added motivation when fighting Lord Voldemort. Cedric's death allowed Harry to see thestrals at the beginning of his fifth year. Harry avenged Cedric when he killed Voldemort at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Pomona Sprout , his professor and Head of House]] Because Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff student, Pomona Sprout respected him. When Harry Potter became the second Hogwarts champion in 1994, he felt that she had become distant with him as she was partial to Cedric because he was in Hufflepuff. When Cedric Diggory was killed, she spoke to his parents, as she knew him best. Media File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Cedric's nomination|Cedric's Nomination File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Cedric's tip|Cedric's Tip File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Cedric's dead|Cedric's Dead Etymology *The name Cedric was unintentionally created by Sir Walter Scott in his Ivanhoe character Cedric the Saxon when he misspelt the name Cerdic. Cerdic was a sixth-century Saxon leader and the first king of Wessex. *It is commonly believed that J. K. Rowling borrowed Cedric's last name from Digory Kirke in C.S. Lewis's Narnia series, as he is said to be one of her favourite authors. Behind the scenes *Cedric was portrayed by Robert Pattinson in the film adaptation of . ''An uncredited actor portrayed Cedric in the film adaption of '' . '' *Cedric's death is the first death Harry witnesses in the book series. Harry was in his cot when his mother died, but he would not remember this due to his age at the time, and he passed out before he sees Quirrell die. Yet, Harry is unable to see the Thestrals until , because the reality of Cedric's death has not fully sunk in. Technically, however, Harry did not witness the event at all in the books, as he was described to have his eyes closed with agony during Cedric's actual death. *In , the Hufflepuff Seeker is struck by lightning during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match just as he is about to catch the Snitch, causing him to fall back. The player is not named in the film's dialogue, but "Diggory" is embroidered above the Hufflepuff logo on his Quidditch robes, and the costume is identified as "Cedric Diggory's Quidditch robes" in .[http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=1377&pos=24 ''Harry Potter: The Exhibition photo] on SnitchSeeker.com *In , Harry, along with Fred and George Weasley, do not show signs of knowing Cedric previously, as the film implies that they are first introduced to him on the way to the Quidditch World Cup. In the novel, they already knew him from the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in the previous school year, in which Cedric does appear in the film version as well. *Cedric once borrowed from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on 3 July. *Although Harry and Dumbledore say it was Voldemort who killed Cedric, it was actually Peter Pettigrew, under Voldemort's orders, who killed him. It could be that they meant that Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric. It also should be noted that the wand Peter used to kill Cedric with was Voldemort's. *In , Cedric is not killed right away like in the novel and film. He is stuck to the statue with Harry, and participates in the ensuing battle. Rather, he is killed when Voldemort shoots a Killing Curse just as they grab the cup, which strikes Cedric and kills him. Despite Cedric's death in the graveyard, his father gets instructions on how to rebuild him from Dumbledore. However, in the sequel, it is implied that Cedric is still dead, most likely to avoid creating a plothole surrounding the aftermath of his death and the Ministry's denial of Voldemort's return. *Robert Pattinson has openly stated that he would rather want to play Cedric Diggory than playing Edward Cullen from the Twilight series. *Despite being dead at the time, Cedric Diggory is an opponent in the Duelling Club minigame in the Nintendo DS version of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. *''Man of Steel'' star Henry Cavill auditioned to play Cedric, but lost out to Robert Pattinson. He later lost out to Pattinson on playing Edward Cullen in Twilight, despite being author Stephanie Meyer's first choice for the role."Henry Cavill Reveals the Roles He Didn’t Get" Appearances minifigure]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references de:Cedric Diggory es:Cedric Diggory fr:Cedric Diggory it:Cedric Diggory pl:Cedrik Diggory ru:Седрик Диггори fi:Cedric Diggory nl:Carlo Kannewasser ja:セドリック・ディゴリー Category:1977 births Category:1995 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Deceased individuals Cedric Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Killed by Peter Pettigrew Category:Males Category:Murder victims Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Second War casualties Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Wizards